The need for sanitation of toilets, especially public toilets, is a common problem. Various devices have been proposed to aid in cleaning and sanitizing toilets between uses. Most of the various cleaning devices and even complete toilets are quite complex and, therefore, significantly expensive. Further, water spray and spills are typically involved, and drying devices are often coupled with them. What is needed is an apparatus which allows lid lifting without human touch along with cleaning capabilities. What is further needed is an apparatus which can clean the seat bottom and the rim of the toilet bowl itself, areas where janitorial duties are seldom pleasant, and areas typically contaminated with splatter. The present apparatus provides attachments, which are fitted to an existing toilet and provides automated seat bottom and rim cleaning and also provides automated seat lift and lowering.